Route 66
Route 66 ist eine der Maps im Spiel Overwatch und ist eine Eskorte-Map. Die Karte wurde am 23. März 2016 durch einen Patch hinzugefügt und ist die Heimatstätte des Helden McCree. Beschreibung Obwohl die Reisenden und Highway-Nomaden längst verschwunden sind, die einst auf der historischen Route 66 die USA durchquerten, existiert die „Hauptstraße Amerikas“ noch immer und erinnert an einfachere Zeiten. Die Tankstellen, Läden und Cafés sind verlassen und die berühmte Schlucht Deadlock Gorge bewundert man hauptsächlich aus den Abteilfenstern der bequemen Interkontinentalzüge. Doch zwischen den verblassenden Monumenten der Vergangenheit planen die Gesetzlosen der Deadlock-Gang ihren bisher größten Coup.Patchnotes 22. März 2016 Trivia *McCree war vor Overwatch in der kriminellen Deadlock-Gang, doch verließ sie, als er in das Overwatch-Programm eingeschleust wurde. In einigen Gebäuden kann man Dartscheiben an den Wänden hängen sehen, die mit einem Bild von McCree ausgestattet sind und die Feindschaft zwischen ihm und der Deadlock-Gang symbolisieren sollen. *Das "Panamora Diner" ist ein Spawnpunkt der Map und beinhaltet mehrere kleine Fun-Facts: **An einer Wand hängt unterhalb eines Posters mit der Aufschrift "Diableaux Hot Sauce - Hot as the Burning Hell" ein Zettel mit der Aufschrift "Cheek 5/15/12 $5.00 Minimum". Am 15. Mai 2012 erschien Diablo III. Unterschrieben wird der Zettel von Deckard Cain. Dieser ist ein Hauptcharakter von den Spielen Diablo I bis III. Scannt man den Bar-Code unterhalb ein, so heißt es "Cain lebt". **Auf einem der Tische sind einzelne Comics verteilt unter anderem "Craft from the Stars" mit Bilder von Charakteren aus dem Starcraft-Universum. **Auch bei der kleinen Softdrink-Bar sind Symbole aus Hearthstone zu sehen. **Möglicherweise steht das "Mashed Taters Oversalt" auf dem beweglichen Screen an der Essensausgabe für den Communityterm "Oversalt". Dies ist der Begriff für Fans von Overwatch, die sich darüber geärgert hatten nicht in der ersten Betaphase das Spiel spielen zu können."Salty" auf knowyourmeme.com **Auf einem Poster mit der Überschrift "No shoes, no shirt? Omnics welcome!" ist Zenyatta abgebildet und auch die berühmten Gesichter aus der Hollywood-Map tauchen auch hier an den Wänden in Rahmen wieder auf wie zum Beispiel Erik Swift (World of Warcraft-Referenz). *In einer Mine befindet sich das Poster "Visit the Cave of Mystery", ein Skelett eines Aliens mit mehreren Tentakeln und einige Alien-Staturen, welche den Aliens aus Halfred Glitchbots Film "It came from beyond the moon" stark ähneln. *Bei einer aufgebrochenen Tür eines Toilettenhäuschens fand man Hefte mit Bildern von Symmetra und Mercy. Diese wurden nach einem Update im März 2016 von der Karte raddiert und die Tür wurde repariert. Eine Stellungname von Blizzard Entertainment gab es dazu nicht, konnte jedoch in Verbindung mit Tracers vieldiskutierter Pose im Zusammenhang stehen. Man hatte die Comics mit den Heldinnen für Softpornoheftchen gehalten.Overwatch: Keine Schmuddelhefte im Heldenshooter Autor: CORTYN *''Zed's Garage'' ist ein weiteres Gebäude und eine Motorradwerkstatt. Zed ist ein Motorradliebhaber und einer der wichtigen Charakter aus Quentin Tarantinos Film Pulp Fiction. *In der Basis der Deadlock-Gang kann man einige Logos erkennen, wie das der Firma, die den Lijiang Tower verwaltet, des Lumérico aus Dorado und die Whiskey- und Kofi Kaffeemarke von Numbani. Galerie Route 66 2.png Route 66 3.png Route 66 4.png Route 66 5.png Route 66 6.png Route 66 7.png Route 66 8.png Route 66 9.png Route 66 10.png Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Maps en:Route 66 es:Ruta 66 fr:Route 66 ja:Route 66 ko:66번 국도 pl:Droga 66 ru:Шоссе 66 vi:Route 66